oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Cheatah Girl Talia
Talia is another horrible min-max concoction of Asteron's. S/he is a first attempt at combining his two favorite classes Monk and Sorcerer into one battle field abomination. Feel free to berate him for it endlessly. History Talia's story began over century ago in Luperion. His Aasimar heritage being obvious at birth caused a shameful stir for his noble parentage. Despite whispered suggestions Talia's father ventured from Luperion seeking clerics of a more merciful nature. A number of faiths were more than willing to accept the infant, however when he came to a temple of Iomedae he was greeted not by a priest but an angel. This celestial claimed to be a servant of the archon Melek, and ancestor to Talia. Without fuss or question Talia's father handed him over, and so it was that he was taken to the sixth layer of Heaven. The first half of of Talia's life has been spent in the lawful good paradise of Heaven. Every cliche one would expect of a childhood in such a place he was given. Upon coming of age he sought training in the soft art of Melekatha, honing himself in the monk style. His tutelage in the arcane arts did not begin until much later, in his 143rd year. Though the eldritch might of his ancestry was present at birth it'd remained a minor ability as he focused on martial study. When his ancestor returned year he came with a mission for Talia, a quest to save his home world from a darkness reawakening. Appearance Talia's style of dress is that of an unconventional monk. His robes are often colorful, boarding on garish at times. He keeps his hair long enough to hide his soft facial features, which more often than not are enhanced by some degree of makeup. Personality Talia's tale may lead one to believe he'd grown to be a strict disciple of the common good, however the burgeoning aasimar maintained a free spirit beneath the unflinching obedience to his masters. Though he understands the need and benefits of order, he often takes a neutral approach when determining whats is truly right and good. Where evil is concerned he leans on his teachings, following the laws of Heaven to the letter. His worship of Arshea is likely a cause of his neutral leanings, as even in the paradise of his youth hes never felt entirely at home under it's stricture. Compounding to that is his lycanthrope blood, calling for a chaos he's never experienced. Friends * No one as of yet. Enemies * The darkness he's been sent to fight. Aspirations * First and foremost Talia seeks to defeat, or at least aid in destroying whatever threat is emerging on this home world of his. * He also seeks to reunite with the family he was denied due to his unusual heritage. Along with this is the hope that it will be a place he feels truly at home. * And finally to earn his place in Nirvana, failing all else he prays that will end his longing. Category:Old Lore